The purpose of this study is to investigate the effectiveness of an individualized, behaviorally based developmental care and intervention approach. This intervention is aimed at infants and their families and it begins with admission to the NICU. The infants are admitted because of very low birth weight and they are at high risk for severe medical complications and developmental disabilities.